Slayers: Dragonne Balle
by hellish-angel2003
Summary: SlayersDBZ crossover. The Slayers gang gets into a little trouble and ends up on another world! And this is all for the sake of finding Zel's cure! First fic, please be gentle.
1. Default Chapter

Slayers: Dragonne Balle  
  
Chapter One: A New Lead to an Old Problem  
  
"'In a world called Earth, there is an ancient artifact called the 'Dragonne Balle'. There are seven of these mystical crystal ball, each having a star represent its number. When all are gathered, the great Dragon Shenlonne is summoned and grants one wish to whom had summoned it. The great God of Earth created it in hopes of bringing peace to his world but instead, it caused chaos between those few who knew about it. One of which was a demon, bent on power and revenge. Its sole purpose was immortality and power over the universe. Another was a young, brave warrior, challenging the demon, not for the sake of the Dragonne Balle, but to stop the demon and keep it from destroying his beloved home planet. Not much is known about the battle between the young warrior and the demon but in the end, both were never heard of again. There were rumors that the great Dragonne Shenlonne was summoned, not for evil, but for the peace that God of Earth had intended for all along. And the Dragonne Shenlonne rested for another hundred years. The End.'"   
  
Lina, the red-haired sorceress, took a quick breath and flipped the book closed. She tossed it onto the middle of the round, wooden table, where Gourry, Amelia, and Zelgadis sat.  
  
"This is the clue you found that might lead you to your cure, Zel?" Lina asked and leaned back into her wooden chair, making the old chair creak. She sighed. "I'm sorry to say but this just sounds like a kid's story." She put her arms behind her head.  
  
"But if it were true, wouldn't it be great?" Amelia bubbled enthusiastically. "A great dragon, created to bring peace and justice!" Her eyes were full of stars.  
  
Zelgadis grunted. "It may sound like a child's story but I still want to go search for it. All I have to find is a piece of land called Earth."  
  
Lina flipped through the one hundred pages of 'Magicalle Artifactes and Stuffe' and banged it closed again. "Look, Zel, even if it WERE true, the book says it's on a 'world', not a piece of land. Unless you've got yourself some teleportation spells, and even THEN you still don't know where to go look for it, I suggest you find a better clue."  
  
"Information gets changed. Who knows how old that book is? I'll never know until I start searching for it," Zel said, sipping his coffee.  
  
"Oh? And where exactly do you intend to start?" Lina asked, annoyance in her tone. "It's not like you can just waltz into a store and ask for a map that has the Outside Lands. Explorers are still hesitating about going outside the boundaries. No one kn--"  
  
"Rezo's lab has one," Zel said, cutting Lina's ranting off.  
  
"Eh?" Lina blinked.   
  
Zel placed his cup down and stared at the wooden table. "Rezo's lab...the one where...I was turned should have one." He looked up. "At least, if not his, then his Koppi's lab in Sairaag might lead to something."  
  
Lina tapped her chin. "That's true. I mean, he WAS the Red Priest and DID travel to all sorts of places." Some contemplating then a quick blink. "So where is the original Rezo's lab anyway?"  
  
"...My hometown. In Neirwei," Zel said shortly.   
  
"That's three days from Atlas City," Amelia informed.  
  
Lina slumped on the table. "Ugh, that means it's five days from here..."  
  
Gourry, who was quietly busying himself with not understanding the conversation, said, "So are we gonna go to Zel's hometown now?"   
  
Her chin on the table, Lina mumbled, "I guess so."  
  
"Wow! Mr. Zelgadis' hometown!" Amelia said excitedly. "You've never told us about your hometown before, Mr. Zelgadis!"  
  
Zel cleared his throat. "No one asked all of you to come along."  
  
"Umm...I don't think it was a good idea to say that, Zel," Gourry whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
Before Gourry can reply, "Hey, mister, don't give me that 'I can care less about you people because you're not my friends' crap!" the situation spoke for itself. Lina shouted dramatically and strut a dramatic pose on the table, pointing her index finger to Zelgadis, her other hand on her hip.  
  
"Yeah, Mr. Zelgadis! It's unjust to treat us like someone else even though we're your friends!" Amelia joined Lina in posing on the table.  
  
Zel sweatdropped and hid himself further into his cape as people stared at the two girls.   
  
"Ok, ok! Get down from there, both of you are causing a scene!" He hissed.  
  
"Hmph! So it's settled! Tomorrow, after a little breakfast, of course, we head straight to Neirwei! For now, let's hit the hot springs, Amelia! Onward! Onward!" Lina cheered.  
  
"Yeah! Onward!" Amelia followed Lina up the stairs. The two can be heard marching into the distance.  
  
Zel sighed. "Six cups of black coffee and I'm still tired from dealing with the two of them."  
  
Gourry smiled. "Oh, it won't be so bad, Zel! At least we're on another quest!"  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
"Cheer up, Zel! What can go wrong?" Gourry said and stood up. "Let's go to the hot springs too. The guide books gives it a five star."  
  
Zel sighed again and stood up. "Don't you know never to jinx a journey, Gourry?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
Elsewhere. In a deep, dark cave in the middle of a thick forest, nearby a quiant little village, a maniacal laughter was sound.  
  
"Finally! FINALLY! The time has come for Lina Inverse to pay for what she has done to me!" Steam was heard whizzing from machines, water was heard boiling pass its boiling point. A short, gray-haired man was bent over some papers.   
  
"Yes! Yes! The Project is working! All I need is Lina Inverse's head and all will be complete! WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" The crows and owls of the forest flew off in flee of the noise.   
  
In the village, two old women was praying to a statue. "Please make it stop! Please make it stop! Please! Please! Please make it stop!"  
  
2b continued.  
  
Author's notes: Soooo....I think I got some 'splainin' to do. Okay, to start off yes this is a Dragon Ball crossover, but gimme some time to actually GET the slayers gang there. I can't just write "poof! and the slayers gang are on the dragon ball Z world." 1) So, this will be set right after the Buu saga but before the reincarnation of the new Buu. 2) With the Dragon Ball Z world, I just called it Earth, i mean cuz the slayers gangs' world wasn't actually called Earth , right? So they're just from another different planet. 3)The Outside Lands is out the boundaries of where Lina and gang are from. 4) I have no idea where Zel's hometown is, so i just made that one up! what else? what else? Well, to just clear it out right now, this is a trad coupling in both series altho, this story will not be romantic whatsoever, just let people know just in case, is all. I love every character in both series but I'll mainly focus on the Slayers point of view when they've arrived on the Dragon Ball Z world. Ok, thats enuff 'splainin' I think....thanks for readin'! Hope you people come back for more! :] 


	2. Chapter 2

Slayers: Dragonne Balle  
  
Chapter 2: An Old Problem Gone Awry  
  
Neirwei was a small village. Just as Amelia said, it was a three days walk from Atlas City. Population: at most, one hundred, give or take a few ten, but it seemed less to Lina and the others as they walked through the village entrance. Zelgadis had told them that merchants from Atlas City and Neirwei would come and go every couple of months to trade goods. That was about all the activities that went on in the village of Neirwei.  
  
"So...this is your hometown, huh, Zel?" Lina said, looking around.  
  
The village was mostly surrounded by grass and trees. The only place where dirt came from was the paved roads that seemed to have worn away from merchants' carts. In other towns and villages, the pathways would actually fork away, leading to different stores and houses. Neirwei's pathway (there was only one) just went straight through the village. There were stores, a quiant inn, and some houses on one side, the other side, it seems, were just houses. Few villagers walked to and fro, minding their own business. Some glanced at the outsiders but did not pay any attention and kept going about their lives.  
  
"It's so...quiet and...slow here, unlike Seyruun," Amelia said, not actually thinking of what she said aloud.  
  
"Well, we're not here to sight see, Amelia. It's a small village, what do you expect?" Zel said and didn't wait for a reply. He followed the path through the village.  
  
"Uh, I'm sorry, Mr. Zelgadis! I mean, it's good that it's like this! It's peaceful, yknow? Ha ha," Amelia quickly said and ran after him, sweatdropping.  
  
Lina sighed. "Looks like this is gonna be another wild goose chase."  
  
"Huh? We're gonna go chase a goose?" Gourry asked.  
  
"Ugh! I don't know how I deal with you!" Lina grabbed her hair in frustration and stomped off in the direction where Zel and Amelia walked off.  
  
"Um...was it something I said?" Gourry asked to no one in particular. With a question mark on his face, he followed Lina.  
  
Little did the four notice a pair of evil eyes bearing down on them, particularly Lina Inverse. Of course the pair of evil eyes were quite hidden behind a bush, which was hidden behind a tree, which was beside a house that seemed to blend in with every other house. In other words, it was pretty well hidden. The evil eyes sweatdropped.  
  
Walking across the village to the house at the end of the pathway, Zelgadis had a few looks here and there from the villagers, but none came to greet him.  
  
Amelia, noticing no reactions to Zelgadis' return, asked, "So how long has it been since you've last came home, Mr. Zelgadis?"  
  
"Long enough," he replied shortly.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Lighten up, will ya, Zel?" Lina said. "Geez, you take everything so seriously."  
  
"If you haven't known, what information I find in Rezo's lab may affect my entire life," Zel said with a bitter tone, brows knitted with aggravation.  
  
Lina sweatdropped. She knew better than to cross the line with an aggravated chimera. Changing the subject, she asked, "So, you still got your house after all these years?"  
  
"Rezo's house..." Zel corrected and hesitated. "...he always had this maid that stays and kept the house straight, since Rezo's hardly ever home. She was one of the villagers. I'm not sure if she's still there."  
  
"Oh, that's good. So there'd be no problem gettin' into the house, huh?" Lina asked.  
  
Zel shrugged. "If the lady remembers me, it'd be easier, I guess. But I don't even remember her name."  
  
Lina sighed. "Yep, a wild goose chase..."  
  
"..."  
  
A house, after a few ten years of non-activity, should be dusty, cob-webbed, worn down, etc. It should have been the center of children's haunted house stories, but not Rezo the Red Priest's house. The outside of the house had no weed that grew atop the green grass, the two bushes that stood on each side of the doorway looked trimmed and the flowers seem to color the whole lawn. Everything looked as if someone took care of it everyday for the past ten years. Which was practically true when someone opened the door and stepped out to water the shrubs. It was an old woman, perhaps in her mid-fifties, who slightly bent her back to pour water from a basin into the plants. As she straighten herself, she finally noticed the group of travelers that stopped a few feet away from the house.  
  
"It's been awhile since I've seen outsiders interested in Neirwei," she said, seemingly to herself. "What can I do for you youngsters?"  
  
Zelgadis stepped up and said, "Are you Rezo's maid?"  
  
"Hmm...well, I used to be," she replied and looked around her surrounding. "You can say I'm just house-sitting for the time being."  
  
She looked back at the group. Her eyes fixed on Zelgadis. "And who are you? ...You look familiar."  
  
"I'm....Zelgadis....Rezo's grandson," Zel replied, unsure of what to say. "It's been a while since I've visited...I don't expect you to believe me."  
  
"Oh my," the old woman covered her small exhale, then recovering quickly, she nodded slightly. "Yes, it has been quite a while, my lad. You've...grown."  
  
They all knew that was not the only thing she noticed about him but no one dared point it out. A few awkward seconds went by when the old woman half turned into the doorway.  
  
"Well, come, come into the house," she said and held the door for them. "You all must be tired."  
  
The house was as impeccable inside as it was outside. They all looked around the wooden house. Stepping into the house, another door leading to another room faced them. They noticed the homey chimney to their right, set on the opposite side of the stairs leading to the second story of the house. A warm, worn-down looking sofa sat in front of the chimney, atop a large round, dark-red rug. The old woman closed the door.  
  
She came to stand in front of the group and smiled. "I'm glad all of you are here. This old house need some company after all this time. I'll make some tea. There is a dining table in the kitchen if you all would like to sit." She made her way through the door in front of them, the others in tow.  
The kitchen was practically sparkling with cleanliness and smelled slightly of citrus.  
  
"Wow, miss, this house is so clean!" Gourry exclaimed and went to join the others on the square dinner table.  
  
"I'm Marie, dearies. Just old Marie," she said and took a kettle from a cupboard above the stove. She poored water into the kettle and lit the stove. With Rezo's technology, the stove was not a dome of mud, it was steel. As a result, it was less smoky and required less attention in tending the burning logs.  
  
When she was done she looked back at the group and said, "So tell me, dears, was this a regular house visiting?"  
  
Zelgadis looked at old Marie and shook his head. "No. I'm just here looking for something in Rezo's lab, if it is still there."  
  
As Marie prepared cups and tea bags, she looked at Zelgadis briefly and nodded. "Oh yes, nothing's happened to it. I think the incantations on the door are gone by now. The door should be unlocked."  
  
Zelgadis nodded to Marie's slightly hunch back and stood. "Then, if you don't mind, I'll take a moment to look for what I came for." With that, he walked to a little corner of the kitchen and opened the door that looked as if it led to a regular basement, but they all knew better that.  
  
The kettle shook and steamed. Marie put out the fire and poured hot water into the cups.  
  
As she passed around cups of tea, she sighed. "Always an impatient child, that Zelgadis. Nothing's changed." She sighed again and sat down on the seat Zelgadis got up from.  
  
She asked the others questions about the lands outside of Neirwei. It wasn't long before they all launch into a nice conversation.  
  
By the time Zelgadis came up into the kitchen again, night fell. Marie insisted that they stayed for the night but she had to tend to her own house and left. On the second floor were two rooms: one occupied by Zelgadis and Gourry, the other by Lina and Amelia.  
  
As Lina was brushing her red hair in front of a mirror, she looked over to Amelia seated on the bed preparing herself in her jammies.  
  
"Hey, Amelia," Lina said, looking at Amelia's reflection in the mirror.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Lina?" Amelia responded, pulling her night shirt over her head.  
  
"You up for a little bandit hunting?" Lina asked suddenly.  
  
Amelia stumbled as she was putting on her pajama bottoms and said, "What?! Right NOW?"  
  
Lina waved her hands at the younger girl and said, "Oh c'mon. I know a little village like this wouldn't have many bandits preying around but still if you look hard enough, you'll find them!" She gave a wink.  
  
"Ms. Lina! That's not the point I was trying to make!" Amelia exclaimed.  
  
"Geez, Amelia! You don't need to make THAT much commotion outta this," Lina said. "I'm just asking, yknow."  
  
Amelia composed herself, knowing Lina was right. "What are you thinking, Ms. Lina?"  
  
Lina put the brush down and turned on the seat to look at Amelia. "Well, remember what I said about bandits having valuable information?"  
  
Amelia thought, remembered, and nodded.  
  
Lina sighed with relief. "It's so much easier talking to you, Amelia. Gourry would've thought and shook his head."  
  
Amelia sweatdropped, having nothing to respond to that, Lina was right again. "So what about it, Ms. Lina?"  
  
Lina shrugged and said, "Well, let's go hunting some bandits is what's about it. I mean, it's a long shot, but it HAS to be better than cruising through the world lookin' for these so-called 'Magical Dragon Balls'."  
  
"Well...I guess," Amelia said uncertainly. "But still..."  
  
"We'll be helping Zel, yknow," Lina said. "AND bringing justice to the world. I mean, these ARE bandits, yknow, stealing and cheating from innocent villages and towns like Neirwei." Lina peered with a smile to the already flaming young justice-loving princess.  
  
Amelia was already in her justice world to notice Lina's smirk. "Yes, I must get rid of this unjustice-ness in the world, Ms. Lina! Let us go and take care of the criminals of the world!" In all her glory and night jammies, Amelia stood on the window sill and pointed out in the night sky with shining stars in her eyes.  
  
Lina sighed. It scared Lina how easily manipulated the young princess could be.  
  
Matching Amelia's justice-loving energy and enthusiasm, Lina stood up and declared, "Well, c'mon, Amelia! Justice won't make itself served! Let's go spread peace and love!"  
  
"Yea!"  
  
Amelia marched out of the room, feeling the obligation to do just what Lina said.  
  
Lina sweatdropped and shrug. Oh well, what was she gonna do?  
  
An explosion erupted within the forest that stood about an acre or two away from Neirwei. Fire started to spread about the trees that stood innocently in the forest grounds.  
  
"Aqua Create!" Water started to pour across the fire, putting it out.  
  
"Geez, Amelia! Don't burn down the forest in the process of spreading justice!" Lina yelled at Amelia, who had a large bump on her forehead. Lina looked at the princess. "You alright?"  
  
"Oww...how could I have missed my step on that branch? I made a perfect speech and it was ruined by that weak branch," Amelia complained, rubbing her forehead.  
  
"Yea, and don't forget the perfect fireball that you let loose everywhere when you fell down," Lina said, sighing.  
  
They looked around them and saw that the bandits lay unconscious in an ashey heap. One in particular, the boss, was twitching. The two girls walked to him. He looked up to see a red-head smiling a sadistic smile.  
  
"AHHH Wh-Who are you?! Oh my god!! Get away from me!!" He screamed in terror, backing away into rubble.  
  
"Don't you know a supreme sorceress when you see one?!" Lina screamed at him, picking him up by his collar. "Now tell me before I make you eat another fireball: YA GOT ANY INFORMATION ABOUT THE MAGICAL DRAGON BALL?!!"  
  
"AAHH!! N-NO! NO!! I DUNNO WHATCHA TALKIN' ABOUT!! P-PLEASE! DON'T KILL ME!!!" He screamed twice as loud and suddenly fainted, wetting himself in the process.  
  
Lina dropped him with a thump.  
  
Amelia sweat dropped. "You really think they don't have anything?"  
  
Lina shrugged. "Well, I dunno but..."  
  
"But?"  
  
"There's no point in letting good gold go to waste!" Lina declared.  
  
Amelia facefaulted. "Ms. Lina! That isn't what we set out to do! We're supposed to be helping Mr. Zelgadis find his cure! Not looting bandits!"  
  
"Oh, c'mon, Amelia! He says they don't know anything," Lina said. "If they don't know anything, they don't know anything. What can we do? No sense on wasting perfectly good gold! And besides, there are others we'll come acro--"  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
"Who's there?!" The girls looked around, trying to find who it was.  
  
"Ahahahaha! Lina Inverse! You're still the little, greedy, conniving witch you've always been," the voice said.  
  
A vein popped out of Lina's head. "Why you! How DARE you say that to me?! Who are you?!!"  
  
"Why, I'm hurt you don't remember your old friend, Lina Inverse!" A figure appeared on the tree branch, revealing itself.  
  
"D-DIOL?!!" Lina exclaimed. "How the-! What the hell are you doing here?!!"  
  
"Ehehehe! Having my revenge, Lina Inverse! I swore, when I escaped my captivation that I will kill you for ruining my beautiful experiment! Now I will fulfill that desire!" He continued to cackle maniacally.  
  
While waiting for the old man to stop, Amelia asked Lina, "Who is that?"  
  
Lina sweatdropped. "A crazy old man that's come back to haunt me..." She sighed and held her head.  
  
The cackle stopped, not so unabruptly, and the old man continued, "And now without further ado, I bring to you my latest creation! SUPER-ULTRA-MEGA-GOLEM! Come forth and crush the little witch before you!!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Eh? Wha-what?" Diol turned on the branch to look behind him and saw nothing but darkness and what destruction Lina and Amelia left behind.  
  
"Wh-where did my golem go?!!!" he exclaimed and realization hit him like a ton of bricks. "Oh dear lord! Did I walk too fast for that bricks for brains to follow?! I was so intent on following Lina Inverse that I left my golem..BEHIND?!!!" After the declaration, a deadly silence rang through the forest and Diol's spine froze with chilling fear. He swallowed hard and turned back to the two girls.  
  
Lina was rubbing her forehead, a really big vein popping from her head, while Amelia facefaulted.  
  
"Conniving little witch, you say? Oh yes, and greedy," Lina said quietly. "You made a BIG mistake to show yourself here, Diol!"  
  
She looked up and with fangs in her mouth and anger in her eyes, summoned a Fireball. "You die now, you old bastard! TRIPLE POWERED FIREBALL!!"  
  
"AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!!!"  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
In another room in Rezo's house, down the end of the hall, Zelgadis was looking at the scrolls he found in Rezo's lab under a candle light. He concentrated hard over Gourry's snore across the room. He concentrated even harder to ignore the explosion that suddenly sounded through the night, knowing full well who caused it. He sighed and sweatdropped.  
  
In the village...  
  
"Please make it stop! Please make it stop! Please! Please! Please make it stop!!"  
  
Author's notes:  
  
First off, I'd like to apologize for the looooooong time it took to put up another chapter! ;; I've been so busy!!! Not to mention I didn't really know how to continue the story...i must confess that i am making up the story as it goes... sorry again! I wrote and revised and revised again for this chapter not sure what i should actually put in the storyline. so um...yea, i know, they're STILL not there yet, well don't worry! I guarantee that the next chapter, they WILL be there!!! then i must confess again...when they get there, i'm not sure what the plot line will be...maybe...some suggestions would help? Ok ok, thanks for the reading! :] 


	3. Chapter 3

Slayers: Dragonne Balle  
  
Chapter 3: From A New Lead to...A New World?  
  
"Ah! Ow! N-no! AHHHH!"  
  
"Mono Volt! Digger Volt! DRAGON--!!"  
  
"Ms. Lina! Don't!"  
  
Amelia and Gourry desparately tackled the furious sorceress down, the Dragon Slave dissipated as Gourry held onto her arms and Amelia covered Lina's mouth.  
  
"You'll blow the whole town up, Lina!"  
  
They did not want Lina to be the one responsible for destroying Zelgadis' hometown. After the incident that had occured with Lina deep frying Diol in the forest, they brought the unconscious old man back to Neirwei, Lina wanted to "question" him.  
  
Diol, frizzled and bruised, a bump here, a bump there, cowered in the farthest corner possible. "P-please stop her! Please don't let her kill me!!"  
  
Lina swatted Gourry and Amelia, not so gently, to the sides and into the wall. "For what you did to me, old man! Yer lucky to be alive right now!!"  
  
"B-bu-but I DIDN'T do anything!!" Diol defended and proceeded to roll up into a ball.  
  
"That doesn't matter! The point is: YOU WERE GONNA DO IT!" Lina's fang shot out dangerously as she loomed over the old man. If it weren't for Gourry and Amelia holding her back, L-sama only knew what beatings Diol would have taken already.  
  
Zelgadis grunted. "Just let him go, Lina. I don't see the point in beating him to a bloody pulp."  
  
Lina turned her evil glares at Zel. "Yeah well, YOU don't see the point, I do! He was gonna kill me with his stupid golem!"  
  
"Which didn't appear," Zel pointed out.  
  
"But it COULD have! Geez, Zel! Who's side are you on, anyway?" Lina sneered and cross her arms.  
  
"Oh, are you saying you are weak enough to have lost to his whatever he called it golem?" Zel asked.  
  
"It's called the Super Ultra Mega Golem..." Diol said from his corner, sulking. "The least you can do is remember the name..."  
  
"You shut up, old man!" Lina turned to Zel. "And no, I'm not sayin' I'm weak enough to loose to his golem! All I'm tryin' to say is that he's a mad scientist, who's cooped up all day and night in his creepy lab that has L-sama knows what information about the world...doing L-sama knows...what"  
  
Lina suddenly trialed off and looked at Diol then back to Zel. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
Zel nodded, unperturbed at Lina's dawning realization.  
  
An odd, cold shiver ran down Diol's spine. "Wh-what are you two thinking?"  
  
Gourry and Amelia looked at each other with a confused question mark over their heads.  
  
"What ARE you two thinking, Ms. Lina?" Amelia asked.  
  
"A scientist, even if he's a lunatic," Zelgadis said.  
  
"Hey! I resent that!" Diol complained.  
  
Ignoring him, Zel continued, "...has a labratory of some sort."  
  
"And if he has a lab, he has information," Lina supplied. She then turned to Diol. "Information that we might want."  
  
Everyone turned to look at Diol. With Zel's glower, Lina's glare, Amelia's wondering look, and Gourry's still questioning look...well, maybe it was just Zel's glower and Lina's glare that did it, but Diol cowered some more in his corner.  
  
"I-I-I don't have anything for you people!" Diol said.  
  
"Oh, we won't know until we've checked it out for ourselves, right guys?" Lina said, with an evil smile on her lips.  
  
"I-I know what you people are thinking," Diol said, lifting a shaky finger towards Zelgadis. "That man is part golem and you think I have the cure for it, right? I don't have anything like that. He's turned into what he is now by magic, not science. I don't deal with magic."  
  
Somewhat cooled down, Lina said, "Hoh, seems like you know your stuff, old man. Good guess, but that's not what we're after."  
  
"Yea! What we're after is information leading to another world," Amelia said.  
  
Diol's eyes opened wider. "Another world..." It wasn't a question, but no one seemed to notice.  
  
"So, we'd just like to look around in your lab, old man," Lina said cooly then changed her looks to pure evil. "I hope that's not a problem."  
  
Diol's face ran pale and only shook his head as his only response.  
  
With a slight nod and a satisfied look on her face, Lina said, "Alright! New destination: Diol's lab!"  
  
"But...where is it, Ms. Lina?" Amelia asked with a wondering look.  
  
Lina had a look of thought on her face then turned to Diol. "Where IS your lab, old man? Wasn't your lab destroyed some time ago?"  
  
Diol dared to grunt and said, "Of course it was! Those good for nothing copies! I move around in several places. I've got a mini lab in a little cave between Sairaag and Neirwei. That's where I built the Super Ultra Mega Golem." He looked up in thought. "Come to think of it, I didn't program the Golem to 'think', I wonder if it failed to avoid a river between the forests? Ohh...maybe that was it..."  
  
"That's enough! Where is your main lab?!"  
  
Diol was startled out of his revelation and cleared his throat. "Oh, uh, my main lab is City of Miork." He let out a sigh. "Granted it's not as big as the one I had at the castle. That took my whole youthful life to build. Those good for nothing copies..."  
  
Lina grunted. "Serves you right for making them in the first place."  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Gourry asked curiously.  
  
"Uh, nothing..." Lina and Diol half pale, half sweatdropped.  
  
"The City of Miork huh?" Zel said in thought. "Isn't that the City where all the scientists all band together?"  
  
"Band together?" Amelia repeated.  
  
"Because scientifical theories often clash with religion, it's the most popular city where you can find all the new technologies built and tested there," Zel clarified.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Diol nodded. "Yeah, that's the one."  
  
"Well, how far away is it from here?" Lina asked.  
  
"Um...about six days?" Diol replied.  
  
"Seven days to be exact," Zel said. "Miork is four days south of Atlas City and we're three days north of Atlas City."  
  
Lina groaned. "Ugh, more traveling as usual..."  
  
Amelia smiled enthusiastically and said, "C'mon, Ms. Lina! It won't be so bad!"  
  
"For someone with a sugar high like you, of course it won't be so bad," Lina mumbled.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute." Everybody turned to look at Gourry, who was holding up nine fingers. "How did you figure seven days to that Moink City?"  
  
Everybody facefaulted.  
  
-----  
  
Seven days later...with much complaining and stomach growling due to the lack of nourishment in hurrying to get to their destination, the gang arrived in Miork.  
  
Upon arriving, everyone except Diol was a little disappointed that the city of Miork was no different than other cities.  
  
"Well, what did you expect? Big metal golems doing humans' work?" Diol asked as the group walked across Miork.  
  
"Well, to tell the truth," Lina replied, "yea, I expected SOMETHING different from other cities."  
  
Miork, like a rather heavily populated kingdom, rustled and bustled with workers of all sorts: merchants, dockers, fisherman, sellsmen and women, the smithies, the innkeepers...etc. etc.  
  
"We can't exactly practice our scientifical theories in public, you know," Diol said. "The church men highly opposes such things, thus making most of the villagers opposing it."  
  
"Well, isn't that WHY Miork is full of scientists?" Amelia asked, looking around in the crowd.  
  
Diol shook his head. "Doesn't matter. We're just here together to share theories and opinions. In truth though, we keep to ourselves most of the time..." Diol scratched his white beard. "Why DO we come here if we can't test out our theories in public?"  
  
Lina sighed. "Look, we can care less about scientists' rights, much less scientists like YOU that wanted to use humans as their subjects."  
  
"Hey! I resent that!"  
  
"Yeah?! Well, what are you gonna do about it?!"  
  
"Enough!" Zelgadis silenced the sorceress and the scientist. He turned to Diol and asked, "Where is your lab?"  
  
"It's this way," Diol replied quickly and walked towards a direction that led to the heart of Miork.  
  
Zelgadis followed silently.  
  
Lina snorted, crossed her arms and followed Zel.  
  
Gourry and Amelia looked at each other, shrugged, and followed the scientist, the chimera, and the sorceress.  
  
-----  
  
Again, the group was somewhat disappointed to stand in front of a quiant, white-bodied and red-roofed, house that is the supposed mad scientist's mini-lab.  
  
"What DO you people EXPECT?!" Diol asked indignantly. "It's supposed to be a MINI-lab! I don't exactly have that castle anymore, yknow!"  
  
He huffed and walked up the cement steps.  
  
The group looked at each other and shrugged. They followed Diol into his little home. The inside was pretty much empty, except for a small couch in front of a fireplace, much like the couch in Rezo's house was set up. Diol walked to a small book shelf placed next to the fireplace and seemed to be looking for a book.  
  
"Hey, old man! We're not here so you can look for some book!" Lina said, an eyebrow twitching.  
  
Diol pulled out a green covered book and rolled his eyes at Lina. "Will you PLEASE calm down for a minute, my dear Miss Inverse?"  
  
All of a sudden, the fireplace budged and swung around, revealing a passage way through the walls.  
  
"A hidden passage," Zel commented, "instead of a magical ward. Nice."  
  
Diol puffed up. "Of course! I'm a scientist, not a sorcerer."  
  
Lina grunted. "Yeah, yeah, let's hurry up to your mini-lab, already!"  
  
With that said, she pushed pass Diol and into the passage way.  
  
Diol snorted. "I have never met a girl so impatient!" He followed her in with the rest of the group in tow.  
  
Within a few minutes, they arrived in Diol's small lab. Although a small, evenly squared room, it was filled with scientifical gadgets, beakers, samples, odd chemicals, preserve jars, etc. etc. Paper filled with scribbles scattered all over the floor. Three shelves occupied the small room, two filled with book of all sorts, the other occupied by what seems like samples. Lina examined the third shelf and found that the shelves were full of jars of all shapes and sizes of samples. She noticed that they were labeled.  
  
Ana...Anita...Beatrice...Bernard...Catherine...  
  
Lina blinked. She looked a little closer to see what were in the jars and realized that these jars contained samples from HUMANS, not animals or plants like she'd seen in other scientists' labs. She scanned the other jars.  
  
Lala...Lily...Lina...  
  
Lina choked back a holler and snatched the jar of a strand of red-hair from the shelf. She turned to give Diol, who wasn't paying much attention, a cold glare.  
  
Diol felt a sudden shiver down his spine but did not pay much attention to it and kept on reading his notes.  
  
Lina looked back at the at the shelf.  
  
Loren...Lulu?  
  
She picked up the small bottle of blonde hair and said, "Hey, old man. Where'd you get this from?"  
  
"Huh?" Diol looked at the bottle. "Oh, a man gave it to me. Name Balloon, something or other. Said that's from the love of his life. He wanted me to make a clone out of that." He sighed. "But as you can see, I don't have the proper equipment to do that so I told him to leave the sample with me so that when I do get the machinese built again, I can clone it for him...for a price of course."  
  
Gourry choked on air. "Give me that!!" He snatched the bottle from Lina's hands. "Whatta sicko!!"  
  
Lina and Amelia laughed.  
  
"Isn't that sweet, Mr. Gourry?" Amelia said. "After all these years! Mr. Balloon is still in love with you!"  
  
Gourry's face turned red with annoyance. "That's not funny!" He stomped away from the two laughing girls.  
  
Zelgadis and Diol had question marks on their faces and shrugged, going back to sorting through scribbles and notes.  
  
------  
  
After a few hours, it was evident to the group that Diol's mini-lab held fruitless clues to their new quest.  
  
Amelia, bored, looked around the lab. Lina was flipping through a book; Zel and Diol looked through what seemed like tons of papers; Gourry was trying to burn the bottle holding this hair. Amelia sighed and walked around the lab, looking here and there.  
  
She noticed a mirror at the opposite wall of the entrance way. Wires and weird looking gadgets were hooked on the mirror, a long crack ran along from the upper right corner to the bottom left of the mirror.  
  
"Mr. Diol," Amelia called out as she examined the mirror closely. "Why do you have a mirror in your lab?"  
  
Diol looked up from his scribbles. "Oh, that thing?" He stood up from his seat and stretched, walking to wear Amelia stood.  
  
"It was an old project I tried out," he replied and sighed. "I hate to admit it but it was beyond my scientifical comprehension how the project was to work."  
  
Zel also looked up. "What was the project about?"  
  
"I wanted to create a warp portal," Diol replied. He looked behind the mirror, a machine stuck out where the frame would have been. "Nothing completed. Just to get you from point A to point B. However, no matter what I try, it won't work."  
  
"I see..." Amelia said and looked at the mirror. "A warp portal huh?"  
  
"Gourry! Give that back!" Lina shouted and tried to snatch Gourry's long blonde hair.  
  
Gourry avoided her attack and ran away with the bottle with the long blonde hair. "NO! What are you trying to do?!"  
  
"I just wanted to make Balloon happy! C'mon, Gourry! It won't be too bad!" Lina said and chased after him.  
  
"NO WAY!" Gourry dodged Lina's kicks and punches.  
  
"WAY!" Lina said. "Digger Volt!!" A shot of electricity blew across the lab.  
  
"Nooooo!!" Diol cried out. "MY LAB!!!"  
  
"AH! Ms. Lina! Watch where you aim it!!" Amelia exclaimed as she barely dodged the bolt.  
  
Fortunately, Lina's attack hit nothing but the mirror. It hissed, as if complaining, and smoked rose from the machines.  
  
"My project!" Diol cried out.  
  
Lina sweatdropped. "Well...it's not as though you were gonna finish it...heh heh." She rubbed the back of her head.  
  
"What do you mean 'heh heh'?! You destroyed my project, you monkey of a girl!!" Diol shouted.  
  
"MONKEY?!"  
  
"I've had it up to here with your playing around, you half pint girl!"  
  
As arguments and flames ensued, Amelia stood up from her place on the floor and noticed the mirror. It was smoking still from Lina's attack but Amelia also noticed that the crack was no longer there. Taking a closer look, the face of the mirror suddenly rippled like water.  
  
Startled, Amelia took a step back but still leaned close to it. She ran her index finger along the mirror where the crack had been and found half her finger swallowed.  
  
"EEEIIIII!!!" she shrieked and attempted to pull back. But along with her finger came some kind of substance that seemed to stick.  
  
"M-Ms. Lina!!! Help!!!" she cried out.  
  
The others quickly went to the girl's aid.  
  
"What the hell is that?!" Lina shouted. No one had time to answer her as they all tried to pull Amelia away from the swallowing substance.  
  
"I-it's not coming off!" Amelia panicked as the mirror started to pull her closer to it.  
  
"Hold on, Amelia!" Zel said and gripped her waist.  
  
Gourry pulled onto Zel's waist as Lina held onto Gourry's neck and tried to Ray Wing it with force.  
  
They all lost their balance as the substance pulled forcedfully at Amelia, making them all fly into it.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" They all shouted and disappeared into the mirror, leaving only the old scientist blinking and panting rapidly.  
  
------  
  
Through the darkness, they all held on together, and noticed that they were falling down, fast.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" They all shouted as they noticed they can't stop no matter what magic they tried.  
  
What seems like an eternity of yelling, shouting, praying, spell-casting, etc. They fell with a thud on dirted ground.  
  
"Owwwww" Lina groaned with pain as she held her head.  
  
"Wh-what was that?" Amelia asked.  
  
"Help..." Gourry whimpered, his eyes swirling.  
  
Zel grunted as he rubbed his rocked beck. He looked around. "Where....are we?"  
  
The other three looked around, trying to answer his question. They were outside, that much was clear. In some sort of a forest near a mountain side.  
They were startled as three figures appeared from the bushes.  
A man and two younger boys.  
  
"Where'd you guys come from?" The man asked.  
  
The man walked towards them. The four was on their alert.  
  
One of the two boys, with dark hair, stopped the man. "Dad, I think you're scaring them."  
  
"Huh?" The man looked at his son and turned to look at the group. He gave an apologetic laugh and said, "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Goku. Who are you guys?"  
  
The four looked at each other.  
  
"I'm Lina," the red-haired sorceress replied. "Um...where are we?"  
  
The man, Goku, gave her a confused look. "Huh? Well, we're near my home."  
  
The blue chimera shook his head in frustration. "No, no. Where is HERE? What is this land called?"  
  
Goku's look grew more confused. "Um...well, we're on Peko Island. Are you guys from the city? You guys don't really know your way around, do you?"  
  
The four looked at each other. They wore similiar distressed expressions.  
  
"What...world are we on?" Lina hesitantly asked, reflecting on how stupid the question sounded.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Goku asked in return. "We're on Earth."  
  
Author's notes: Yes, yes! I know it was lame how I got them there! Horribly described with the mirror incident! D; but it was the best I can doooo!!!! I kept my promise didn't i? I got them there! :D Yaayyy! Again sorry for the delay! My net connection was cut off for a month or something!!! D; Hmm ok ok, on to my confessions of sins: 1) I have no idea where Goku and Chichi's house is so i made that up! Ok ok, ya peoples aren't here to read my comments! pls read the next chapter!!! :D 


	4. Chapter 4

Slayers: Dragonne Balle  
  
Chapter 4: A Day in the Life of Strangers From Another World  
  
ChiChi looked around the kitchen and seemed satisfied that dinner was ready. As she set the last dish down on the wooden dinner table, she glanced at the sun dipping low into the mountain side.  
  
Goku is late again, ChiChi thought and sighed. I hope he doesn't work the boys too hard.  
  
She reflected on how five years ago Goku became so obsessed with the next Martial Arts Tournament in the coming week. After Majin-Buu's destruction, Goku declared he was going to train even harder to enter the Tournament.  
  
ChiChi shook her head, not able to comprehend Goku's interests. Although, the championship title and award money was appealing, she knew that was not why Goku choose to enter the competition. What, then, interested him so much to train for five years?  
  
Tired of a sudden, the day's work catching up to her, she sat down at one of the ends of the table and sighed. Time, she noticed, was also another thing that caught up with her. She wondered sometimes what her family would do without her. Goku would be able to take care of himself, ChiChi was sure about that, but he couldn't be liable for Goten's future. Gohan was another she wouldn not have to worry much about anymore, now that he was engaged with Videl.  
  
So, at least if Goku wins the tournament, the award money can go to Goten's college funds, ChiChi thought to herself.  
  
She came out of her reverie when she heard noises from the front door. Smiling, she stood up and went to see her family in.  
  
When she opened the door, she blinked, trying to adjust to the scene in front of her. Goku, Goten and Trunks weren't exactly the problem to her confusion but the four others who landed behind them.  
  
"Who...are they?" ChiChi asked as she stepped out from the capsule house.  
  
"Well..." Goku began. "It's sort of strange...me and the boys found them in the forest where we were training."  
  
ChiChi gave him a rather confused look and he shrugged. She looked at Goten.  
  
"Don't look at me, mom," her son said, shruging as well. "I'm just as clueless as dad is. They said they're from another world."  
  
"Oh my," ChiChi said and rubbed her temples. "I should be used to things like this happening to us but this..." she gestured to the four strangers. "...I don't even know what to say." She sighed.  
  
"Um...I'm sorry to bother you, Ms. Son," Trunks said, looking apologetically. "But can I use your phone? I need to call mom and tell her I'm going to be late."  
  
ChiChi nodded and opened the door wider so the blue-haired youth can enter.  
  
"Well, there's no use just standing around outside, dear," she said and gestured them inside. "Dinner is ready, but...I wasn't anticipating this many visitors. I hope you don't mind sharing your portions, Goku."  
  
As if in protest, Goku's stomach growled. He sweatdropped. "But-but, don't we have more food?" He whined and followed his wife inside.  
  
Goten looked at the visitors and said, "Haha, don't mind mom. She's always like that. Don't worry, we'll help you find a way back to your world."  
  
The four looked uncertain but held their tongues. Instead they nodded and followed the young Son inside.  
  
-----  
  
"Hmm...so that's what happened, eh?" ChiChi said, as an afterthought, when Zelgadis, the only one who wasn't gorging down food, recounted the events.  
  
Wiping his mouth, Trunks said, "I told mom about you guys. She says to take you guys to her and maybe she can help."  
  
Zelgadis nodded in reply for everybody else in the gang. He sweatdropped as he looked at both Saiyans and his friends chowing down food like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Lina swallowed both noodles and soup down in one gulp and said, "Why don't you ask about the Dragon Balls? AAH! Gourry that's MINE!!"  
  
Zelgadis blinked, feeling stupid not thinking about the primary reason how they ended up there in the first place.  
  
Goku looked up from his plate and asked, "You guys know about the Dragon Balls too?"  
  
"You know of it?" Zelgadis asked, trying to contain his excitement.  
  
Goku nodded as he scraped off every last bit of the food. Wiping his mouth, he said, "Yup, it's basically the story of my life. Everything started with Bulma introducing me to them, yknow."  
  
"Bulma?" Amelia repeated.  
  
"That's his mom," Goku said, pointing to Trunks. "And his dad's the Prince of Saiyans. Pretty high up there, yknow. HAH! I STILL can't believe those two got together!" He laughed.  
  
ChiChi cleared her throat. "Dear, you're straying from the topic."  
  
"Huh, oh! Right! The Dragon Balls," Goku said. "Well, there are seven total. When gathered, the great dragon Shenlon will grant you one wish...umm...that's about it. Nothing interesting about them."  
  
"Haha, well, see, Mr. Son," Lina started, her eyes glittering with excitement.  
  
"You can call me Goku," he said and smiled.  
  
"Right, Goku. Our friend, Zelgadis here, has been turned into a this blue chimera you see before you for a long, long time now," Lina said.  
  
Zelgadis, if he could, he would have turned red as all the others turned their attention to him.  
  
"Oh, that's right," ChiChi commented. "I hadn't even noticed."  
  
"Wow, how'd you do it?" Goten asked.  
  
"I bet my mom would like to examine you," Trunks commented, examining the chimera's rocky, blue skin with interest..  
  
"Uh...ahem," Zelgadis cleared his throat. "In any case, I'd like to wish my body back to normal using these Dragonne Balle. I've come across a book that contains the information about them."  
  
From his beige cape, he took out the book that Lina had read from. He flipped through the book and stopped at where the information of the Dragon Balls began. He showed it to their hosts and felt stupid as it was obvious that they probably could not read a language from another world.  
  
"It tells of a hero and a demon, having fought for these mystical items," Amelia informed them. "And how justice prevailed as the hero fought and won over the evil-doer!"  
  
The Slayers sweatdropped.  
  
"Uh...yea...sure..." Lina said, trying to stay focus on the subject at hand. "Anyway, so you know where it to find them?"  
  
"Well, actually, they're pretty scattered all over the world," Goku replied. "Once Shenlon grants a wish to the person who summoned him, he scatters throughout the world, resting for another hundred years."  
  
Lina slumped over the table. "Gee...that's great...so we ended up on another world for nothing!"  
  
"How long has it been since the last time he's been summoned?" Zelgadis asked, calmly as possible.  
  
Goku looked up in thought. "I'm...not too sure. To be honest, I haven't been thinking about them at all until we met you guys."  
  
"Hey, you guys," Gourry spoke up as a thought hit him.  
  
The others turned to look at the blonde haired swordsman.  
  
"We're stuck here on another world," he stated.  
  
His friends facefaulted.  
  
"DUH, Gourry! Tell us something we don't know!" Lina shouted.  
  
"Well, if we're stuck here on another world, how are we gonna get back to OUR world?" he asked and looked at Lina expectantly. Kind of like a kid looking at an adult for a really, really good explanation as to why he cannot have cookies before dinner.  
  
Everybody, that is everybody from said another world, blinked as the thought hit their heads like a ton of bricks. They looked at each other, having no answers to give.  
  
"Oh L-sama! We're stuck here on another world!" Lina exclaimed and grabbed her fiery mane.  
  
Gourry blinked in confusion. "Didn't I just say that?"  
  
"No, you idiot! That's not the important part! I mean, it IS, but--" Lina took a deep breath and rubbed her temples. "I have a headache..."  
  
Her friends sweatdropped.  
  
"Oh, calm down, all of you," ChiChi, the level-headed mother said. "If it's science that got all of you here, then I'm sure Bulma will be able to help. I mean, she IS the daughter of the founder of Capsule Corporation, not to mention one of the scientists. I mean she comes up with creations all the time, right Trunks?"  
  
Trunks flinched and sweatdropped. "Well...you can say that, I guess..." He still had nightmares of the last creation his mother had tested on him. It was meant for a person to be able to speak all languages. It was also meant to help him in French class, but the "creation" went horribly wrong and for a week, everything he spoke came out backwards. He knew his classmates were still laughing at him for that.  
  
"That's good to hear," Lina mumbled.  
  
"We're not going anywhere until we find those Dragon Balls," Zelgadis said suddenly. "I'm not going to lose this chance of getting my old body back."  
  
"Yeah, well, sor-REE, if I'm a little more concern about gettin' back to our home planet!" Lina said and crossed her arms.  
  
Zelgadis only grunt in return.  
  
"Ok, well, that settled," ChiChi said, "why don't you all do your share of work and help me clean up this mess." She smiled the don't-you-dare-refuse smile. Her guests sweatdropped and proceeded to stand up as she collected a stack of dirty dishes into the kitchen. "Oh geez, the potatoes are going to stain my good plates." They heard her complain as she hurriedly went into the kitchen. After a moment later, her head popped out from the doorway. "Well, come on now, chop chop. We don't have all night."  
  
Everyone wordlessly picked or cleaned something and proceeded into the kitchen where the motherly ChiChi stood in front of the sink, furiously scraping off food.  
  
-----  
  
Notes: Yes, I know, I know this chapter is flawed (more than the others)!!! it was short and not alotta story developement! but--but! i've been really really busy! i just wanted to get something out! I'll change it later! but for now i promise that the next chapter will be BETTER!! I SWEAR!  
i didn't mean to disappoint!!! D;  
  
To mysticalflame: 1) See, I would have made it the way you predicted in your review but thing is, I totally suck at describing martial arts and decided against it...so...yes, the Slayers gang will have their magic (I'll give an explanation as to how in the story). 2) It won't be a romancy story whatsoever but it is the traditional anime/manga pairings (LG, AZ, BV, GCC, GohanVidel, etc. etc.)...ah...hope it isn't a problem! Yer one of few people who DO read the story!! D; (GOMEN!!) oh and thanks for all the reviews! :D 


End file.
